


Terrible Things

by notimmortal



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, As you can see: mycroft-centric, Close holmes brothers, Gen, Mycroft Angst, Mycroft is the best brothers, Protective Mycroft, Songfic, Younger Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6806461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notimmortal/pseuds/notimmortal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caring is not an advantage, Sherlock</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terrible Things

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw a post on tumblr that said "Imagine Terrible Things by Mayday Parade but Johnlock" and decided to twist that idea a bit.
> 
> "Terrible Things" by Mayday Parade in italics

_By the time I was your age, I'd give anything_   
_To fall in love truly, was all I could think_

 

Mycroft knew he had to tell Sherlock this story. He was so young, so vulnerable. The drugs didn't help, the fact that he cared with all his heart didn't help. Mycroft knew he had to protect Sherlock, make sure he would stay safe.

_That's when I met your mother, the girl of my dreams_   
_The most beautiful woman, that I'd ever seen_

 

"Her name was Lucinda," Mycroft said to Sherlock as he laid on the bed, having spent the past few days coming down from an intense high.

 

"Who's name?"

 

_She said, "Boy can I tell you a wonderful thing?_   
_I can't help but notice, you're staring at me._   
_I know I shouldn't say this, but I really believe,_   
_I can tell by your eyes that you're in love with me."_

Mycroft ignored Sherlock's question. "We met while I was in my last year at university. She was an art major," Mycroft sighed wistfully. "She was a peace of art herself."

 

"What is the purpose of this sentimental dribble?" Sherlock grumbled. He'd never seen this side of his brother before.

 

_Now, son, I'm only telling you this_   
_Because life can do terrible things._

 

_Now, most of the time we'd have too much to drink_   
_And we'd laugh at the stars and we'd share everything_

 

"It didn't take long for us to being seeing each other," Mycroft continued, still ignoring his brothers questions. "She made my life shine, the greatest thing I ever had."

 

_Too young to notice, and too dumb to care_   
_Love was a story that couldn't compare._

 

"It wasn't long before I knew."

 

"Knew what?"

 

"I was in love."

 

_I said, "Girl, can I tell you a wonderful thing?_   
_I made you a present with paper and string._   
_Open with care now, I'm asking you, please._   
_You know that I love you, will you marry me?"_

 

"You? In love?" Sherlock asked, shocked at his brother's openness.

 

"We got married," Mycroft said softly. "I told Mummy and Daddy, but we kept everything between the two of us. No ceremony, we didn't need one."

 

Sherlock pondered this for a moment, but still didn't understand. "Mycroft, why are you telling me this?"

 

_Now, son, I'm only telling you this_   
_Because life can do terrible things_   
_You'll learn, one day, I'll hope and I'll pray,_   
_That God shows you differently._

 

"Because it matters," Mycroft said softly, but firmly. "Because its you."

 

"What happened to her?"

 

Mycroft chocked back some tears and turned away from his brother. "She got sick."

 

_She said, "Boy can I tell you a terrible thing?_   
_It seems that I'm sick and I've only got weeks._   
_Please, don't be sad now, I really believe,_   
_You were the greatest thing that ever happened to me."_

 

"It was only about a year after we had wed. It came out of nowhere, no known history of disease in her family. But there it was, inhabiting her body, owning it. The radiance that I fell in love with just drained off of her."

 

Sherlock placed a hand on Mycroft's shoulder, tears rolling down both brothers' eyes. "Then what, My?"

 

"It was two weeks after we found out. Then she was gone."

 

_Slow, so slow I fell to the ground on my knees._

 

"It was like being shot straight in the chest. I couldn't think, I couldn't do. She was gone," Mycroft wiped a tear from his eyes then looked at his brother. "Next thing I knew, I was losing you too."

 

_So don't fall in love, there's just too much to lose_   
_If you're given the choice, then I beg you to choose_   
_To walk away, walk away, don't let her get you._   
_I can't bear to see the same happen to you._

 

"I'm sorry, Mycroft," Sherlock said softly. "I didn't know. I shouldn't have done this to you. You've... you've already given so much."

 

Mycroft pulled his brother close, squeezing him tightly. "Caring is not an advantage, Lock. Don't make my mistakes. I couldn't bear for you to go through that."

 

Both brothers laid on the bed, sobbing and holding each other, close than they had been in years. "I won't let it happen, My," Sherlock said, repeating his brother's words in his head. **Caring is not an advantage.** "I promise."

 

_Now, son, I'm only telling you this_   
_Because life can do terrible things_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos always appreciated but not required.
> 
> I dont think this was too angsty, but it is a terribly sad song so that always adds to the effect.


End file.
